It's Called A Heart
by kastiyana
Summary: Siempre le han dicho que la esencia de las personas se encuentra en el alma; ahora que Arthur no tiene una, Alfred desearía creer que no es cierto y darse una segunda oportunidad. - ukus – vampire!Arthur


**Sumary:** Siempre le han dicho que la esencia de las personas se encuentra en el alma; ahora que Arthur no tiene una, Alfred desearía creer que no es cierto y darse una segunda oportunidad. - ukus – vampire!Arthur

**Advertencia**: Blasfemias, muerte (pero no todas permanentes), sangre, obsesión vampírica, mordidas, sexo... ya saben, lo normal xD

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, ni Arthur, ni Alfred ni la mayoría de las normas del mundo vampírico en que me manejo.

**Nota**: Desde ya desechen la idea de vampiros a lo Twilight, yo soy de la vieja escuela, de Drácula y de Buffy; esos son los canons que se manejan acá. Ya saben vampiros sin alma, que se alimentan de gente, con instintos demoniacos y que no brillan. Lo otro, una vez más digo, no tengo word y además esto no fue beteado, pueden haber errores de tipeo, si encuentran uno háganmelo saber. Happy/sexy/ Halloween para todos ustedes.

000

**It's Called A Heart**

"_Sé que debería irme__**  
**__Pero te sigo como un hombre poseso__**  
**__hay un traidor aquí bajo mi piel__**  
**__y me duele más de lo que puedas suponer__**  
**__si mi corazón latiera, rompería mi pecho__**  
**__pero veo que eso no te impresiona__**  
**__así que déjame así__  
déjame descanzar en paz"  
_("Let me rest in peace" del musical de Buffy the Vampire Slayer, temporada 6, episodio 7)

Después de todo lo que tardaron en llegar a darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, apenas habían alcanzado a estar juntos unos meses antes que cayera la tragedia. Arthur Kirkland había dado el primer paso y no había sido nada romántico. Había sido todo lo que se pudiera esperar de un inglés estudiante de derecho de cuarto año con serios problemas de socialización y la reacción de Alfred Jones había sido todo lo que se podía esperar de un muchacho sureño que hacía menos de un año había llegado a New Haven a estudiar Física. Había sido ridículamente torpe y conmovedor.

Durante mucho tiempo solo se dedicaron a discutir, sobre varias cosas, entre ellas, el poco manejo del menor de los horarios en su nueva vida estudiantil. Arthur le decía que no se iba a hacer cargo de él solo porque los Kirkland eran amigos desde hace años de los Jones y se lo habían pedido expresamente. Alfred le había hostigado con un "admite que me has echado de menos". Esa dinámica se repitió durante muchas cenas a las que Arthur acudía dizque obligado aunque, siendo sincero, le gustaba comer acompañado. Había estado cuatro años solo en New Haven y no se sentía con ganas de rechazar a la única persona que no parecía aborrecer su compañía del todo.

La cercanía obligada y exclusiva entre ambos en poco tiempo comenzó a dar paso a confusos sentimientos, hasta llegar a la noche en que Arthur con dos litros de cerveza en la sangre golpeó la puerta del chiquillo diciéndole que le gustaba y que quería besarlo pero sabía que iba a ser rechazado por cejón, antipático, viejo y maricón, así que lo detestaba por eso. Alfred, en parte porque compartía el mismo deseo, porque quería hacerlo callar y porque no tenía esas inseguridades, le había agarrado el rostro para acabar con la incertidumbre. Luego de eso, las salidas y cenas se habían vuelto más confusas; una sucesión de conversaciones cortas, miradas de soslayo, discusiones histéricas y besos tentativos que terminaron en manos intrusas y tímidas sobre la ropa.

Alfred por mucho tiempo quiso saber cómo se sentirían esas manos tan señoriales por debajo de su camiseta, pero no pudo saberlo; vino el accidente, ese bizarro incidente que nadie parecía poder explicar del todo.

Arthur había decidido volver muy tarde de la biblioteca. Alfred le esperaba en su micro departamento con la comida lista y maldiciendo tener que recalentarla, cuando la comida del deli se debía consumir apenas estuviese lista. Eran las once de la noche y Arthur no llegaba, entonces Alfred comenzaba a preguntarse su paradero mientras planificaba algo ingenioso y antipático que decirle, solo por devolverle las formas en que Arthur lo trataba cuando él se retrasaba unos minutos.

El teléfono sonó cerca de las doce de la noche avisándole que habían encontrado el cadáver de Arthur Kirkland en los jardines de New Haven Green y que necesitaban que fuese a reconocerle a falta de familiares u otros conocidos dentro del estado. Desde entonces se había adormecido, sin querer tomar una consciencia de la realidad, negándose constantemente que la persona que nombraron en la llamada era Arthur, o que el cuerpo que le tocó reconocer era de él.

Irónico. Siempre se preguntó cómo luciría Arthur desnudo, pero cuando finalmente pudo verlo, ya no tuvo interés en mirarle. El calor, los gritos, la manía por el orden, el acento elegante, su tacto tímido, su mal humor... todo había desaparecido de ese cuerpo.

Fue sepultado en el Grove Streen Cementery en New Haven respetándose sus dichos de que le gustaba mucho esa ciudad del norte, con su universidad, sus edificios clásicos, su buen té y su clima más frío. Sus padres, obedeciendo a una costumbre cristiana, no quisieron cremarlo o llevárselo. Alfred agradeció esto último pues le ayudaba de cierta manera a tenerlo cerca, aunque no quisiese visitar su tumba y asumir, de ese modo, que Arthur ya no era parte de ese mundo.

Pasaron dos meses antes de que Alfred asumiera que su amigo, su compañero en la ciudad, su primer amor, ya no estaban con él y dejara de esperar que llegase a cenar. Había ido al cementerio a dejarle rosas rojas, le había dicho adiós y se había largado a llorar toda la noche abrazado a su largo abrigo gris que aún conservaba ese aroma a tabaco y perfume amanecer, decidió botar las cosas de Arthur de su despensa, dispuesto a comenzar a dar vuelta la página.

Debió suponer, que siendo el testarudo que siempre fue, Arthur nunca le dejaría hacer eso.

* * *

La primera señal fue cuando los frascos de té aparecieron en el marco de la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios. Alfred no le dio demasiada importancia a ello, pensó que el casero de la residencial estudiantil se los había llevado pensando que los había tirado por error. Ya los echaría a una bolsa y los llevaría al contenedor de la universidad. A lo mejor debería preparar el té y derramarlo encima de las flores que adornaban la tumba de Arthur. Se rió amargamente ante su estúpido romanticismo y decidió que debía deshacerse de todo eso antes que terminara de volverse loco.

Pensó que lo estaba. A veces escuchaba silbidos entonando melodías de Queen, semejantes a los de '_él'_ cuando se ponía a estudiar. O podía oler el humo de cigarrillo, con característico aroma que tomaba al mezclarse con su aliento. Pudo soportar los juegos de su mente con estoicismo, tomándose una pastilla para dormir y convenciéndose de que todo iba a pasar.

Fue una noche fría y nublada cuando lo vio parado observándole desde fuera, por la ventana de su habitación. Una versión pálida y bestial de Arthur le miraba fijo desde la ventana, los ojos perdidos en una expresión animalesca, las ojeras marcadas. La palma extendida sobre el cristal de la ventana y entonces el grito aterrorizado de Alfred se había escuchado en toda la residencia antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Arthur siempre había sido un chico pálido, no exageradamente; el tipo de piel blanca que se espera de un inglés caucásico que no sale mucho al aire libre. Había tenido el tipo de contextura que se espera de un ratón de biblioteca: fibroso, delgado, escapando del canon pero resultando curiosamente atractivo. Era más menudo que Alfred, apenas dos centímetro más bajo pero la diferencia de masa muscular hacía que el contraste fuese casi caricaturesco.

Se habían conocido con catorce y dieciocho años respectivamente. Los Kirkland recién había llegado de Bristol buscando un mejor trabajo y un clima más soleado en Atlanta. Alfred había sido encomendado a la misión de introducir al joven Kikrland en las actividades juveniles de la ciudad lo que había resultado un error terrible dadas las incompatibilidades de los conceptos de diversión de ambos. Arthur había sido arrastrado a largas caminadas por los múltiples parques y Alfred, obligado a hacer largos descansos en que el inglés leía un libro de bolsillo o contemplaba el viento en silencio. Eventualmente se habían acostumbrado y cuando el inglés partió a la universidad dos meses después, el adolescente le había echado de menos.

Luego de eso solo se veían en el verano y esos días lo dedicaban salir por ahí y, por supuesto, a discutir. Eso de verse cada un año hizo que el inglés notara dramáticamente los cambios físicos del chiquillo. Su piel se iba tostando, sus ojos azules dejaban ese halo infantil, su cabello rubio, antes tan claro, tomaba tintes oscuros y dorados del mismo modo que pelusas rubias cubrían ahora notoriamente sus piernas y brazos. Su musculatura se desarrollaba considerablemente y, de pronto, lo que había sido un chiquillo ridículo pasó a ser todo un hombre. Un hombre bastante deseable, había que reconocer.

Desde aquel florecimiento viril Arthur se había resignado a agregar a ese cariño e irritación que sentía por su único amigo, un deseo abrumador, indecoroso, mudo y algo vergonzoso. Lo vergonzoso había pasado a ser patético cuando murió sin nunca haber podido aventurar las manos en esos recovecos. La noche que fue vaciado y sacado de su vida, todo lo que no pudo ser se quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria sensorial, en su corazón sin latir y en sus deseos más primitivos.

Cuando despertó, estaba encerrado en una caja. No entendía muy bien quién era, dónde estaba, ni porqué estaba allí, solo cuando se abrió camino a puñetazos y brazadas por la madera y la tierra y vio su lápida comprendió que estaba muerto. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que podía ver en la oscuridad, que sentía el efluvio de un ser vivo a cientos de metros y que, para su fascinación, eso le producía una sed incontrolable. Su primera víctima fue un vagabundo que apenas despertó para morir. Arthur no tuvo control sobre su terrible fuerza y en un intento de callarlo le destrozó el cuello matándolo al instante. Se sintió poderoso, bestial y más vivo que nunca, aunque no sabía quien era, solo que había sido Arthur Kirkland y ahora era un no muerto.

Rápidamente un grupo de su especie lo lo había encontrado, era un grupo pequeño compuesto por un alemán muy serio, un italiano ruidoso, una francesa demasiado coqueta y un rumano al que todos tenían un respeto ciego. Era el padre de todos. Era Vladimir, con más de cinco siglos encima, que había bebido la sangre de cientos de otomanos en las batallas de Valaquia en el siglo quince. Con un acento extraño, el jefe del clan le había dicho que había sido convertido hacía dos días, explicándole con frialdad las razones por las cuáles había sido convertido.

-La razón por la que hemos vivido tanto es porque somos un clan numeroso... no te sorprendas, dentro de nuestra especie un clan de cinco personas es numeroso... pasa que uno de nosotros fue asesinado y esa merma podía decir a nuestros pares que somos débiles...allí entras tú, un humano razonable e inteligente que puede ser la pieza que le falta a nuestra familia... no tienes opción pues te he convertido y me debes obediencia-

-No tengo donde ir de todos modos... no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada y no sé tampoco qué se supone que debo hacer ahora-

Vladimir sonrió mostrando sus afilados caninos; tenía los ojos rojos, piel grisásea y un cabello rubio a veces colorado. Arthur imaginó que eran signos de una vejez vampírica de siglos y siglos de sangre.

-No somos totalmente inmortales, un balazo o una cuchillada no nos matarán, pero debes tener cuidado de ciertas cosas- comenzó en un tono solemne y misterioso- objetos sagrados como cruces o agua bendita; somos seres malditos, esas cosas nos debilitan. Del mismo modo al ser malditos no podemos irrumpir a un hogar bendecido por la vida y la gracia de Dios – Esto último lo dijo en un tono burlón , no obstante Arthur se resintió al escuchar ese nombre. Se preguntó cómo era que Vladimir podía pronunciarlo así sin más; seguro otra fortaleza de su avanzada edad. El vampiro adivinó su pensamiento al ver su rostro contraído y explicó – no son las palabras sagradas en sí las que nos dañan sino la fe de quien las pronuncia, yo ya dejé de tenerla hace siglos, tú sigues atado a tus viejas costumbres mortales, en algún momento podrás pronunciarlo y que su mención no te afecte...a menos que te topes con alguien de fe inquebrantable... ahora, cosas que nos matan, la luz solar... - Arthur iba a replicar sobre la ridiculez de ese mito pero fue callado con una mirada fulminante – No es broma, arderás en llamas y serás una pila de polvo en menos de veinte minutos si llegas a exponerte durante el día. Si eres decapitado morirás instantáneamente y si dejas que alguien destroce su corazón también... y me refiereo a destrozarlo literalmente; no late, pero lo necesitamos igual para mantener nuestro sistema interno... ironías de la vida-

-Ya te acostumbrarás cher- comenzó a decir la mujer, Francine, acarameladamente mientras acariciaba su rostro con aires de gata. Fue apartada de un manotazo por el inglés, y entonces ella le observó furibunda.

-Gracias por todo... yo, necesito...-

-Tómate tu tiempo, chico – pronunció el rumano antes de retirarse a cazar.

-¡Otro desviado más! - chilló Francine irritada una vez que Arthur se hubo ido. Sus indiferentes oyentes Ludwig y Feliciano, estaban abrazados en el sillón sin inmutarse.

-Tú te acuestas con tu comida... confórmate con eso -espetó Ludwig antes de volver a posar sus gélidos ojos azules en la figura menuda de su amante.

* * *

Arthur descubrió, al poco tiempo, que no necesitaba dormir pero si de recuperar sus fuerzas recostándose o relajándose unas pocas horas en algún refugio. En ese tiempo muerto, a falta de entretenciones mortales como la televisión o el internet, se ensimismaba intentando descubrir los secretos de su existencia. En una de esas tardes, en que estaba hurgando en sus recuerdos de forma incesante, le llegó el primer flash sobre '_él_'.

Lo vio nítidamente, era una imagen suelta cuyo origen no recordaba. Era una imagen de un muchacho dorado, hermoso, atlético, perlado por el sudor cerca de un río a campo abierto. El chiquillo usaba una camiseta musculosa y unos pantalones cortos y le hacía señas invitándole a seguirlo con la sonrisa más deslumbrante e irritante que pudo. Un cúmulo de emociones familiares se instalaron en sus entrañas: rabia, impotencia, irritación, simpatía... deseo.

Imágenes del muchacho siguieron llegando, todas en parajes desconocidos, hasta que de pronto se hicieron más cercanas. En un departamento, en una sala, comiendo, besándose. Arthur se llevó instintivamente los dedos a los labios como si lo sintiera allí mismo. Siguió pensando que era parte de su imaginación hasta que captó que algunas de esas escenas ocurrían en las cercanías de Yale y decidió que, si tenía alucinaciones tan vívidas y recurrentes, como mínimo se debía cerciorarse de que fuesen ciertas.

No fue fácil encontrarlo. No podía aventurarse a salir de día y cuando caía el sol no eran muchos estudiantes los que quedaban cerca de la facultad. Igualmente iba apenas bajaban los rayos y vigilaba como un sabueso la imagen del chiquillo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, no fue por la imagen de sus sueños. Fue su aroma.

Desde casi docientos metros, dentro de un aula, un olor que parecía dirigido solo a él le quemó las fosas nasales y le hizo salivar de hambre y excitación. Lo sintió intensificarse mientras el muchacho salía del edificio y atravesaba el patio. Arthur corrió hacia ese olor y entonces lo vio, era '_él_'. Y al verlo recordó que era Alfred, aunque no sabía nada más de él aparte de su nombre y algunos recuerdos sueltos de veranos sureños.

Lo siguió hasta su residencial en el más absoluto silencio. Su discreción como depredador y criatura de la noche eran precisas. El chiquillo no se dio cuenta de cuán cerca a veces estaban. Al verlo subir al departamento, lamentó su limitación y quiso poder romper la regla e irrumpir sin ser invitado. Vio la sombra del muchacho desvestirse tras la cortina y decidió acercarse trepando la escalera de incendios. Se quedó viéndolo desde allí varias noches, recorriendo las vistas de su pecho de forma imaginaria, fantaseando con cómo sería sentir el contraste del calor del cuerpo de ese muchacho pegado a su frío cuerpo sin vida.

Hubiese querido ocultarse por más tiempo pero cuando Alfred finalmente le vio e irrumpió en gritos aterrorizados supo que desde ese momento debía dejar su juego silencioso e intentar alguna estrategia.

Aunque no sabía si quería intentar seducirle para follárselo o comérselo.

Ambas cosas tenían su cuota tentadora. Su cuerpo claramente deseaba al chiquillo. La forma en que Alfred le había mirado, entre el terror y la fascinación le hicieron entender que lo que sea que hayan tenido antes había sido fuerte. El muchacho había despertado de su desmayo en la madrugada y había llorado en la ducha, Arthur, el monstruo, lo había sentido y lejos de regodearse en ese dolor quiso preguntarle qué sucedía, porque necesitaba saber. Antes del amanecer se fue a la casona con el resto del clan y Vladimir algo de ese todo lo que había sucedido pudo leer porque le dijo:

-Hay otra cosa más capaz de acabar con nosotros... - Arthur le había mirado expectante – una pasión -

¿Y a qué había venido eso?, ¿es que se tipo, aparte de extraño y medio muerto, era clarividente? Arthur decidió ignorarle e intentó adivinar qué había detrás de su atracción por el chico. No era amor, no se sentía capaz de sentir algo puro y desinteresado, era algo superior a eso. Un instinto primitivo de posesión, un resabio del pasado que le hacía desear a Alfred para él, devorarle, aprisionarle por siempre. Le molestaba que el chico le tuviese tanta aprensión. Aunque no era para menos si sabía que estaba muerto.

-Vamos, Alfred..._love_, soy yo, abre la ventana-

El muchacho se había encogido en un ataque de pánico mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No soy un jodido fantasma! Habría atravesado la pared... vamos, no puedo mover cosas tampoco, habría visto la forma de hacerte levitar hacia mi ¿o no?-

-Eres producto de mi imaginación...Arthur está muerto- negó Alfred echado sobre su cama.

-¡Claro que estoy muerto!, nunca te dije que estaba vivo... mira... tengo hambre, voy a ir a comer ahora, vuelvo mañana, volveré hasta que decidas que soy real.

* * *

De pronto ya no estaba.

Alfred se levantó de la cama y se asomó tímidamente por al ventana.

La primera noche que lo vio despertó en el suelo cerca de la cama y se metió a la ducha cerca de las cinco de la mañana en medio de un llanto ahogado. La noche siguiente volvió a aparecer por la ventana en silencio y la cobardía de Alfred fue superior; decidió escapar hacia la habitación de un compañero. La tercera noche fue cuando le habló y le pidió que abriese la ventana. Le dijo que 'estaba muerto', pero que no era in fantasma, ¿qué diablos quería decir?, definitivamente su imaginación tenía ocurrencias muy locas.

La cuarta noche Arthur había decidido quebrar el vidrio para poder hablarle a sus anchas. Alfred no sabía muy bien de qué estaban hechas las alucinaciones, pero estaba seguro de que no lanzaban piedras.

-¡Está bien!, asumiendo que acepto que eres real... qué quieres de mí, por qué molestarme... _qué eres_-

-Eso último ha sido una pregunta interesante – reconoció el demonio encendiendo un cigarrillo. Lucky Strike, la misma marca que fumaba '_él_'. - no soy un fantasma... no estoy vivo, tampoco estoy muerto del todo -

-¡Oh no! ¡Eres un zoombie!, siempre le advertí a Arthur sobre los ataques zoombies -

-¿Qué?... no... ¡Maldición!, ¿siempre has sido igual de tonto?-

Y ante eso Alfred no pudo ya reírse. No era el insulto sino el _deja vu_.

_'-Vamos Arthur... no seas aburrido, ¡ven conmigo!-_

_-No me da gana-_

_-Hace calor-_

_-No me gusta... no se nadar-_

_-¡Pero eso no es problema!-_

_-¡Qué haces!...no no-_

_-Yo te sostengo, vamos nada conmigo-_

_-¡No sé nadar! ¡No!, ¡Espera!...¡Bloody hell!-_

_-Ha ha ha ha ha -_

_-¡Maldición!, ¡Estoy mojado! ¿Es que siempre has sido igual de tonto?-'_

-Hey... Alfred...-

-¿Ah?-

El chiquillo parecía perdido, se comenzó a acercar poco a poco. El demonio esperó rígido en su expectación el chiquillo abrió la ventana rota, con los vidrios en el suelo y otros pendiendo desde el marco de la ventana, seduciendo al peligro. El demonio intentó imaginar cómo sería si así, accidentalmente, se cortara el brazo y algo de esa preciosa sangre goteara lo suficiente como para averiguar si sabía tan bien como se imaginaba. No sucedió. Alfred cerró la distancia estirando su mano para ponerla en la mejilla del demonio, para comprobar la corporeidad de su alucinación. Al hacerlo, su rostro se llenó de una alegría llorosa. "Oh... Dios" pronunció y su fe... su inquebrantable fe hizo que las palabras resintieran al demonio echándolo hacia atrás.

El humano se apartó asustado mientras Arthur se recuperaba como de un golpe terrible.

-Qué eres...- repitió temeroso de la respuesta.

-Un no muerto... algo sin alma... un depredador -

Alfred lo comprendió y se echó hacia su cama incrédulo, ignorando a eso que aún le vigilaba desde la ventana, sin siquiera preguntarse por qué no entraba a su habitación, en medio de esa turbación solo atinó a tomarse dos píldoras y despertar diez horas más tarde en medio de la arrolladora luz solar.

* * *

El demonio volvió esa noche y volvió casi todas las noches de los siguientes dos meses, se miraban, a veces intercambiaban algunas palabras. Alfred se dormía en medio de una fantasía en que imaginaba que Arthur aún estaba allí, que era esa cosa que lo observaba espectante y que luego desaparecía en silencio.

Arthur le deseaba y por eso pensó tenerle paciencia al chico para no asustarle, pero la paciencia no era una de las virtudes que había permanecido con él luego de la muerte, si es que había quedado alguna. Así que sin más, un día, le gritó desde la escalera de incendios.

-Ya estoy cansado de estar acá... debes invitarme a entrar de una vez para terminar con esta ridiculez-

Alfred había despegado la vista de su libro con fingido desinterés y preguntó lo más antipático que pudo.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes entrar si no te invito?... oh, ya está visto no puedes, mira qué curioso como se van confirmando ciertos mitos... bueno entonces te tocará pasar frío... los demonios nunca han tenido casa-

No siguió en su burla porque el mentado demonio se puso de pie amenazadoramente aventándose al marco de la ventana, casi dándole la impresión de que atravesaría la pared y los destrozaría a ambos. Alfred, en pánico, se cayó de su asiento y se refugió en un rincón de su habitación.

-Me vas a pedir que entre... te lo aseguro- gruñó el inglés antes de saltar desde el quinto piso y desaparecer.

-¡Lo dudo mucho! - gritó el chiquillo en un ataque de valentía consiguiendo un lindo temblor en su voz.

* * *

-Una vez más y con fuerza – dijo el demonio desde la escalera - _"what do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor... what do you do with a drunken sailor, earl-eye in tha morning!"(1)_- Alfred se revolcó en la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, intentando ignorar el canto infernal de esa cosa que definitivamente no podía ser Arthur. '_Su Arthur_' nunca hubiese hecho nada que pudiese atentar contra la paz ciudadana.

-No te esfuerces _love_, puedo seguir toda la noche... puedo seguir toda la eternidad-

Alfred lamentablemente no tenía tanto tiempo para soportarle así que decidió comprarse unos tapones para los oídos e ignorar el acoso del intruso tras la ventana. No obstante, la primera noche de lluvia que su indiferencia comenzó a decaer. El demonio con cuerpo de Arthur ya no canturreaba, ni fumaba, ni le miraba con insistencia. Solo estaba encogido, temblando mientras se mojaba y Alfred – que no sabía que no le afectaba la baja temperatura y todo era un simple teatro – terminó cavando su propia desgracia al abrir la ventana y decir.

-Ya, bueno... solo porque no soy un desalmado como tú... puedes entrar...-

Se hizo a un lado para darle paso. Por un momento imaginó que algo mágico pasaría cuando los pies de su invitado se posaran sobre el suelo de su habitación. Pero no fue así. Arthur puso su bota sobre el piso amaderado del cuarto luego el otro, avanzó hacia adelante reconociendo el ambiente en que alguna vez había estado vivo y luego se volvió a él. Le reconoció a él y le escaneó hasta el alma con esos ojos oscuros.

Fue ahí donde Alfred pudo sentir lo verdaderamente sobrenatural. En esa mirada y en las interacciones posteriores había mucho de ello. ¿De verdad Arthur estaba muerto?, a veces se sorprendía con las coincidencias de su modo de hablar, de andar, de tomar las cosas; habían detalles '_tan Arthur_', su ironía y su lenguaje corporal, pero entonces venía algo, un signo de crueldad o algún gesto grotescamente animal que le recordaban que no podía ser. Arthur estaba muerto y ese monstruo que había dejado entrar a su vida nunca podría reemplazarlo.

Lo que esa cosa le provocaba era nostalgia; era su necesidad e aferrarse a aquel a quien tanto había amado. Eso que le abrumaba al observarle en sus semejanzas no era amor hacia el demonio sino una patética necesidad. "Esa cosa no tiene alma, es solo un cadáver con su voz, con su apariencia y si supiera como matarlo lo haría" repetía constantemente en su fuero interno, aunque en la realidad nunca había hecho ningún intento de averiguar como hacerlo.

-Parece que lo llevas bien – comentó un día mientras comía una hamburguesa como merienda; el sol aún no bajaba y la cosa le observaba desde el sofá, justo en frente del cenicero atiborrado de colillas.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu estado actual... esto de ser inmortal -

El demonio soltó una risa provocativa antes de volver su mirada verde oscura a él.

-Yo ya estoy muerto, _love._...-

Era cierto, pero oírlo de esa voz dolía.

* * *

Por su sanidad mental decidió llegar tarde para no tener que ver a su pesadilla. Pensó que, si comenzaba a llegar una vez que hubiese anochecido, puede que la cosa no estuviese allí, que se hubiese ido a hacer lo que sea que hacen los de su especie y entonces, si repetía la operación las veces suficientes, eventualmente desistiría de esa tontería de querer mantenerse a su lado y se largaría de una vez.

Alfred atravesó por el sendero del Jean Pope memorial park. Por el muro se podían avisar las cúpulas de los mausoleos del cementerio que estaba al lado. Probablemente eso, unos meses atrás, le habría matado de miedo, pero '_la cosa_' le había asegurado que en los cementerios no habían fantasmas. "Los fantasmas son energías que se quedan en los lugares donde han pasado cosas terribles... la gente no muere ni sufre en los cementerios... acá nada más vienen a reposar los huesos, no hay nada aquí capaz de asustarte", Alfred le había creído, no porque creyera que un demonio le dijese la verdad, sino porque escucharlo de esa voz, con esa seguridad era como si se lo dijese '_él_'. ¡Qué patético era!

Caminó apenas media cuadra cuando tuvo la impresión de que le estaban siguiendo. Se quedó paralizado pero, al volverse disimuladamente hacia atrás, no vio a nadie. "Los fantasmas no existen... y si existen no están acá", se recordó tragando saliva. Hizo el intento de caminar calmadamente pero, sin poder controlar los nervios, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba corriendo. Le pareció que la calle se alargaba delante suyo en ese túnel formado por la muralla del cementerio y las ramas de los árboles del parque de al lado; debió frenar de golpe al ver cruzarse un gato a la carrera y entonces al dar un paso hacia atrás topo con algo sólido. Una risa infantil y tenue sonó en sus oídos y al volverse se encontró con unos ojos violetas. Un tipo rubio, fornido y tan alto como él, le veía con una expresión plástica.

-Eres muy grande para estar tan asustado, da~-

Alfred, hace dos meses, habría largado un insulto y una trompada a cualquier tipo que se atreviera asustarlo así, sin importar si fuera un terrorista o asesino en potencia. Pero ahora tenía experiencia en algo. No se perdió el detalle de los ojos oscuros, de la palidez y de la forma en que ese tipo no respiraba. La forma en que lo olfateó animalescamente, de la misma manera en que lo hacía ese que una vez fue Arthur.

Vigiló a su alrededor para sopesar las posibilidades de escapar o la presencia de algún objeto contundente que le sirviera de arma, que le diese alguna ventaja. Se irguió desafiante quedando a la altura del depredador. Intentó hacerse el tonto.

-Nadie está asustado -

-No parecías muy valiente corriendo... te has acalorado, tus latidos se oyen tan fuertes... ¿los escuchas?- el extraño puso la mano sobre el cuello del muchacho sintiendo el pulso de su arteria; Alfred le apartó de un brusco manotón que le dolió como haber golpeado un fierro. El extraño emitió una risa infantil y extrañamente aterradora.

-Eso, esperaba que lo hicieras interesante- empujó con fuerza a Alfred haciéndolo volar un metro y caer de espaldas. Cuando saltó a atraparlo con su cuerpo, Alfred alcanzó a reaccionar y se corrió hacia la orilla de la vereda. Los puños del desconocido quedaron estampados en una trizadura sobre el asfalto. Alfred intentó no mostrar su impresión ante su colosal fuerza, se puso de pie y le enfrentó.

-Vamos, chico, intenta pegarme -

El estudiante tragó saliva. Le pegaría. O tal vez no pero al menos lo intentaría, como bien dijo el tipo. Echó el brazo hacia atrás preparando sus músculos de la misma forma en que lo hacia antes de cortar leña en la finca de su abuelo, lanzó el puño hacia la mejilla del depredador y, para su sorpresa, salió despedido hacia adelante, aventándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

No alcanzó ni a celebrar el éxito de su ataque cuando vio a ese que había sido Arthur delante suyo con el puño estirado y dirigiéndose hacia el extraño.

-Ivan... sé que te gustan los tipos grandes, pero esta vez te has equivocado al escoger tu presa-

-No quiero pelear contigo ahora, pequeño... búscate otra cena y juguemos luego de que haya acabado con mi asunto -

-Es una verdadera pena que no alcances a cenar antes de partir -

Y entonces comenzó el choque de las bestias. Alfred se pegó a la muralla, paralizado viendo como se lanzaban puñetazos, patadas, Ivan parecía siempre estar a punto de aplastar el cuerpo menudo de Arthur, pero este era más pequeño y más rápido y aprovechándose de esto se coló por un espacio debajo del brazo del gigante y le asestó una puñalada en el pecho. Ivan jadeó, se abalanzó contra el inglés destrozando parte de la muralla con el impacto. Arthur aplicó más fuerza enterrando su brazo en el pecho del gigante hasta hacerlo explotar en una pila de cenizas.

-Asco... polvo de vampiro en mi ropa – escupió Arthur sacudiéndose la ropa y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Qué carajo ha sido eso...-

-La verdad me esperaba algo más tierno de tu parte, como... "gracias gentil caballero por luchar contra el monstruo y salvar mi vida" o que me ofrecieras tu flor, pero me conformaré solo porque sé que no tienes modales-

Alfred mutó inmediatamente su expresión sorprendida en una de irritación y le dio la espalda.

-No pedí tu ayuda... adiós -

-¡Crío malagradecido!- gritó el monstruo apareciendo rápidamente – si no fuese por mí ahora mismo Iván estaría limpiándose las sobras te tu sangre adolescente, lo mínimo que me debes es un poco cortesía-

-Ya es suficiente con el hecho de tenerte de conviviente sin cobrarte nada ¿o no?- apenas lo dijo se arrepintió de su poco tino para escoger las palabras. El vampiro soltó una risita ladeada, traviesa y se acercó a su rostro.

-Me gusta como suena eso de conviviente... ¿como qué beneficios me reportaría ese título?-

-¡Adiós!-

* * *

Podía renegar todo lo que quisiese, pero esa noche sin querer cambiaron algunas cosas dentro de Alfred. Como nunca aumentaron esos momentos en que miraba a la bestia y reconocía a Arthur en él. No era solo el físico o los residuos en su forma de andar, de hablar, de pararse; era además la forma de protegerle, de estar ahí siempre aunque, claro, fingiendo desinterés. Al hablar oficialmente de "convivientes", el vampiro parecía haberselo tomado al pie de la letra. Se echaba en el sillón sin zapatros, veía la tele, dejaba sus chucherías ordenadas en la repisita, colgaba su chaqueta de piel en el perchero y por las noches, como si fuese lo más normal, agarraba sus cosas y decía "Me voy _love_, no me esperes para dormir".

Alfred no sabía si le tranquilizaba u odiaba ese cambio de dinámica No tenía ninguna relación con esa cosa, estaba atado a él solo porque tenía el cuerpo de Arthur. El demonio volvía en la mañana satisfecho y se echaba a dormitar en el sillón. Alfred sentía siempre una extraña mezcla entre rabia y alivio al verle entrar, recordando que un día, del mismo modo que él acabó con Iván, otro demonio podría hacerle lo mismo y convertirlo en una pila de polvo. Pero una mañana simplemente tocó que no estaba de buen humor y apenas salió de su ducha decidió que su bestia particular también necesitaba un baño. Haciendo amago de toda su valentía, le aventó un jarro de agua fría y el recién llegado dio un salto desesperado al tiempo que gruñía todo tipo de maldiciones.

-¡Estoy harto de que creas que puedes hacer lo que quieres! - comenzó Alfred en su rol de chico modelo de pueblo sureño. - ¡Dónde estuviste!

-Fuera – respondió con todo descaro el no muerto sacudiéndose el agua de sus prendas mojadas y su cabello, cerciorándose luego de que su cajetilla de cigarros estaba intacta.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?-

-¿Es esto un interrogatorio de esposa celosa? Por favor Alfred... tal vez antes sí me hubiera parecido, pero ahora, a menos que quieras ofrecerme tu cuello no tengo por qué escucharte-

-¿Mataste a alguien anoche?-

-...-

-¡Responde!-

-Salí a comer...

-¡Dios!-

-Por favor, sabes que no me gusta que lo nombres... - Alfred se comenzó a pasear desesperado por la sala – Vamos, _love_ – y lo dijo usando ese tono de voz ronroneante que había adquirido en su segunda vida – si te sirve de consuelo, solo cazo a personas malas... me voy al área portuaria... si supieras la calidad de gente que anda por ahí de noche – lo dijo con un aire de sinceridad muy bien actuada, en parte era cierta la mala reputación de la gente del puerto, aunque no le pidiese un examen de consciencia a sus víctimas antes de clavarle los dientes - y luego me voy de copas con unos amigos y eventualmente veo si puedo tener una noche movidita...-

-¡Qué asco!- se quejó Alfred contorsionando el rostro- no me digas que además se aparean entre ustedes-

-Bueno, en la práctica me puedo aparear con demonios... y con humanos si se diera – agregó mirándole intensamente. Alfred siguió pendiente del flameo de la cortina, intentando juntar fuerzas para no tartamudear su próxima respuesta. - pero bueno, soy una criatura de la noche, tengo necesidades... no sabía que tenías curiosidad por lo que hago fuera... si quisieras...-

-No quiero, no gracias – terminó el estudiante agarrando su bolso para retirarse-

-Te vas sin desayunar-

-He perdido el apetito-

Sonó el portazo y posteriormente, la risa del vampiro en la noche artificial de la sala.

* * *

Alfred masculló en su cabeza toda la tarde la discusión acontecida y decidió que no tenía por qué soportar todo eso. Puso todo su empeño en llegar a las cinco de la tarde, con el sol aún en alto, y apenas entró, corrió la cortina dejando entrar los rayos aún fuertes hacia la sala. Arthur comenzó a despertar por el ardor en su espalda y las llamas que comenzaban a salir de sus ropas. Alfred tuvo miedo por él, tal vez por eso cerró la cortina solo un poco, solo para que el sol no entrara tanto y le diese tiempo de resguardarse.

-_What the bleeding hell is wrong with you, bloody kid_!-

-Buenas tardes – pronunció Alfred inalterable. La bestia tuvo intenciones de lanzarse sobre él pero el chico se refugió en la luz del sol impidiéndoselo. Arthur se vio obligado a retroceder a una esquina de la sala maldiciendo.

-Quiero que desaparezcas... quiero que dejes de considerar mi casa como tu hogar.-

-No puedes desinvitarme ahora, _love_, ya es tarde...-

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Maldición!, No me parece que llegues a dormir tan tranquilo acá luego de hacer Dios sabe que cosa...-

-¡Te he dicho que no lo nombres!-

-No me parece mantener a un vagabundo... más aún, detesto que andes profanando el cuerpo de Arthur de esta manera... me parece insultante que hasta utilices su nombre-

-Soy Arthur-

-¡NO LO ERES! Tú no eres humano... tú no tienes alma-

Las almas están sobre valoradas – respondió el vampiro encendiendo un cigarrillo, cruzándose de piernas como Arthur, el humano, lo hacía; tomando el pitillo de la misma forma, poniendo esas expresiones al fumar, esbozando una sonrisa cretina tan parecida...

-Está bien, me voy, pero te diré algo, me echarás de menos, pasarán unos días y comenzarás a buscarme y entonces... - se puso de pie mirándole fijamente, tan fijo que Alfred los sintió como si estuviera de pie junto a él.- entonces serás tú quien me ruegue porque beba tu sangre, _love_-

Y se dejó caer en la esquina a esperar que bajara el sol. Luego de eso, descendió por las escaleras de emergencia como siempre. Alfred debió hacer un enorme esfuerzo por resistir la urgencia de mirar su espalda desaparecer por la calle, asegurándose a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Pasan cinco días cuando Alfred comenzó a darse cuenta que la incomodidad que sentía en su propio hogar, su falta de sueño y su distracción constante se debían a la ausencia del monstruo. Pero no era que lo extrañase, es que se había acostumbrado, como quien tiene un perro molesto viviendo en el patio y luego extraña sus fetideces y travesuras. Al menos de eso quería convencerse. "¿Estará vivo?" se preguntó varias veces "Por supuesto que no... no está vivo" se corregía e intentaba conciliar el sueño.

No fue porque lo quería encontrar que se fue al sector portuario del otro lado de la ciudad la noche siguiente. No parecía un buen barrio. El sonido embravecido del mar y la vista de las grúas y contenedores como monstruos de hierro no producían un buen ambiente, pero Alfred se dijo que los valientes no eran quienes no tenían miedo sino quienes salían a enfrentarlos. Ahora al menos sabía que si le destrozaba el corazón a un mosntruo con su navaja recién comprada, tendría una posibilidad de salir entero.

Un tipo castaño, alegre y sospechoso entró a un bar de billar seguido de un tipo rubio y alto. Tenían ese mismo aire feroz e irreal que Arthur así que supuso que eran de su especie. Ni siquiera pensó en el peligro que corría adentrándose en ese lugar; efectivamente la gente que ahí estaba no parecía de trigos muy limpios, el chiquillo castaño se sentó al lado de un jovencito con apariencia de malaje, le dio unos tragos y luego pareció estarle ofreciendo algo. Alfred se tensó pensando en las verdaderas intenciones de ese chiquillo que tenía pinta de ser tan inocente con su cara de querubín y sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Es que quieres una pastilla? - preguntó una voz femenina dulzona y afrancesada. Alfred se volvió hacia ella y quedó anonadado con la figura felina, curvilínea y deslumbrante de la mujer que estaba al lado suyo – o tal vez algo de fumar... yo tengo todo eso, tengo todo lo que tiene Feliciano y más... ¿quieres probarlo?-

Alfred no entendía a qué se refería la mujer. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres!, pero esta tenía un influjo sobre él, sus ojos azules eran como dos piedras gélidas, su pupila tenía algo dentro... no podría negarse... no podía...

-¡Francine! - gritó una voz marcial rompiendo el hechizo y haciéndolo reaccionar. Un tipo rubio alto y musculoso agarra del brazo a la mujer y le dedica un gruñido animal, ella le responde con un siseo y con eso Alfred termina de darse cuenta de que no son humanos, retrocede aterrado, si hubiese sabido que iba a morir de esa forma habría preferido hacerlo a manos de esa cosa... de Arthur.

-No te preocupes chico... nadie te va a comer. _Alguien_ nos ha pedido no hacerte daño -

-Pero él no está acá, podemos decirle que...-

-¡No!, ¡hay que respetar los pactos entre nosotros!

-Pero, Ludwig...-

-Le diré a Vladimir-

La vampiresa retrocedió asustada y maldiciendo por lo bajo; ese Vladimir debía ser aterrador si la mujer esta le tenía ese miedo y, por otro lado, el tipo que se hacía llamar Ludwig parecía ser un tipo recto, si es que eso era posible entre cosas como él.

-Lo puedes encontrar en la cripta que está bajo la iglesia Green... - le informó Ludwig - no sé por qué elegiría un lugar bendito como ese...-

-Es que cerca de ahí murió (2)– se le escapó a Alfred. "Y ahí sigue estando cerca de mí", pensó, pero ¿sería eso solo impresión suya?, dudaba que ese... que este Arthur fuese a meterse a una cripta bendecida solo por poder verle de lejos.

Alfred se devolvió a su casa ante la recomendación de Ludwig de nunca volver al puerto de noche. No pudo dormir pensando en lo que haría al otro día; ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba perdiendo clases mientras se dirigía a la cripta al medio día. No tenía grandes expectativas y por eso se sorprendió al verlo leyendo sentado en una vieja tumba, tranquilo, como si fuese parte de la exhibición, como si llevara siglos allí y nadie reparara en su presencia. Atravesó a zancadas la distancia entre ellos y el demonio en ningún momento levantó la vista de su lectura, hasta que ya el resuello de Alfred estaba en su mismo espacio personal.

-Has tardado poco en buscarme – su voz profunda, violenta y elegante hizo eco en las paredes empedradas y Alfred sintió que se ahogaba. Este no era el Arthur que él amó, pero tampoco era un monstruo en su totalidad. Esa criatura se movía en un limbo entre la humanidad y la muerte. Sus ojos tenían un brillo animal que Arthur, el humano no tenía. Arthur el humano tenía ojos verdes y confiables. Arthur el demonio tenía ojos oscuros e irreales, hambrientos y hechizantes... asomaba su lengua entre sus labios finos, su piel gélida, dura y fantasmal, su cabello trigo brillante y dorado. Había algo perverso en la atracción que ejercía este Arthur sobre él.

-No entiendo lo que pasa conmigo... tú no eres él, no tienes alma... por qué me cuidas, por qué ordenaste que no me devoraran... por qué me sigues... ¿es que me quieres acaso?... siento que solo me tienes hambre, solo quieres acabar conmigo...-

-Era eso al principio... lo que sea que haya sentido por tí cuando estaba vivo hizo que mi cuerpo te buscase... no te ilusiones, apenas recuerdo las cosas que vivimos en ese tiempo... he vuelto a nacer, como dices no tengo alma, no soy el mismo-

-...-

-No sé si soy capaz de querer a alguien y sin embargo sé que quiero hacerte mío, quiero que estés conmigo eternamente... pero no quiero condenarte... odio a Dios porque nunca iré al cielo pero... – se sorprendió de cómo la mención de este ya no le afectaba tanto, aunque si le causaba una herida. Ahora entendía que Dios le hacía daño porque era aquello que se le había negado. - ... no quiero privarte de él-

-No te entiendo... se supone que no sientes nada-

-El hecho de no tener alma no me hace totalmente insensible... uno no siente con el alma... te aseguro que hasta los asesinos en serie sienten, solo que no de la misma manera-

-Arthur...- tal vez no era el mismo, pero era el Arthur que quedaba y él lo quería como fuese; cualquier cosa le valía con tal de tenerlo de nuevo. Tal como sucedió aquella primera vez, fue Alfred quien se acercó a él, le tomó la cabeza, acercó sus labios y le besó. Arthur, el demonio, ahogó un gruñido antes de abrir los labios y saborearle, reprimiendo sus ganas de morderle. Podía sentir el efluvio de Alfred, su olor corporal, el sabor de su saliva como un adelanto a otros sabores. Todo era más intenso de lo que recordaba, aunque apenas podía recordar algo. Sus sentidos demoníacos le estaban torturando. Podía escuchar los latidos y sentir el golpe de la sangre caliente y viva fluyendo por los vasos sanguíneos del chiquillo.

El deseo de Arthur era tan fuerte que atravesó su piel, su consciencia, llamando a que se instalase con igual fuerza en la mente del muchacho. Alfred gimió dentro del beso, se pegó todo lo que pudo contra él.

-Vamos a mi casa...-

-Es de día-

-Por favor, Arthur... no lo soporto más, llévame a cualquier parte-

La bestia gruñó y arrastró al muchacho hacia una compuerta. Un pasillo abandonado y húmedo se descubrió y al final de él una especie de catacumba abandonada y allí se ocultaron, en la oscuridad en que Arthur reinaba.

-Este es mi hogar – dijo señalando una colcha vieja, como un animal en su madriguera. Alfred no pudo sentir ya asco por él; se volvió a aferrar a ese cuerpo duro y frío. Estaban aún bajo la iglesia y Alfred estaba emborrachado por el embrujo del demonio, por sus manos duras y frías; Arthur pudo detectar la sangre palpitando en cada extremidad del muchacho no supo si podría aguantar su instinto. En ese momento le pareció que llevaba eras completas esperando. Una vida entera lo separaba de ese deseo insatisfecho. Se alegró de estar en un lugar bendito que lo debilitase lo suficiente para poder controlar su fuerza.

Lo lamió, todo el cuerpo, toda la piel dorada que había anhelado desde su vida anterior, los vellos rubios, la longitud, la abertura. Había una mezcla entre el gesto de un depredador y de un amante en ese gesto. Lo humedeció, lo preparó; Alfred se dilató y se ofreció solo porque quería ser devorado, quería ser vaciado y hasta muerto por él, confiando en que no le harían más daño del que podría soportar. Pareciera que parte del carácter maldito de Arthur consistía en producir placer con sus ataques. Su víctima era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que pedirle más, totalmente dispuesto. Arthur no lo mordía, pero entró en él sin mucho cuidado, empujando, saliendo, volviendo, moviéndose en círculos, en línea recta, atropellando hasta encontrar el botón del placer; presionando insistentemente y Alfred se agarró de él, de su cabello, de sus espaldas buscándole desesperado.

Aquello se les figuró como una danza prohibida en que la piel dura y metalizada de uno chocaba contra la tierna carne del otro; Arthur grabó en su memoria la forma en que los músculos de Alfred se tensaban, los nervios de sus brazos, el calor de su sangre viva fluyendo, los pectorales contrayéndose mientras serpenteaba bajo él, el sudor, la boca húmeda, el vaho de su respiración y todo lo que era la humanidad, la parte perecedera de su obsesión inmortal.

Arthur palpó, sintió y probó entonces los fluidos calientes de Alfred que se derramaban en su mano y eso se le figuró como la vida misma, se conformó con eso. No era lo que necesitaba exactamente pero era eso, la muerte o condenarlo a la vida inerte y eterna junto a él. No estaba seguro de si quería hacer eso. No tenía alma, pero como dijo Vladimir, tenía un corazón que aunque no latía era esencial en su existencia. Era el corazón inerte el que traicionaba al demonio, ese corazón que no latía pero que alguna vez lo había hecho por el chiquillo.

Alfred se enredó contra él, mimoso, antes de perder toda guardia y dormirse. Arthur se quedó mirándolo, escuchando su respiración. Había olido su cuerpo, escuchado sus gemidos, probado su saliva, su sudor; había probado cada fluido posible de él. Pero aún deseaba su sangre.

Y mientras siguiera deseando su sangre no podía darse el lujo de quedarse junto a él.

* * *

Arthur no volvía.

Se vio obligado nuevamente a hacer la diferencia. Ese tipo... ¿era Arthur?, no era la persona que había conocido, con quién había tenido una historia pero, de alguna manera, seguía siendo aquel a quien estaba eligiendo por sobre cualquier otro. Intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Arthur el demonio no era el mismo que el humano; el amó al humano. Lo que sintió por el humano era algo limpio, algo que le había hecho feliz, no obstante lo que sentía por el demonio es distinto y embriagante. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo un reemplazo una vez que ya había consumado sus ansias porque esa atracción tenía una raíz distinta: deseo, miedo, fascinación; admiración por esa criatura sin reglas que se movía en la oscuridad como si la gobernara del mismo modo que le gobernaba a el.

Mientras se distraía de la larga espera yendo a clases, estudiando, comiendo, durmiendo, y haciendo todas esas cosas humanas se daba cuenta - en los espacios libres que dejaba para admitirlo - que había reemplazado el amor que sintió por el humano por eso que se apoderaba de él en ese momento. Estaba enamorado del demonio y quería... - ¡Maldita sea! - tal como dijo la bestia, quería que le devorara.

Arthur por su parte no se atrevía a abandonar el lado de la ciudad que circundaba la casona desvencijada cercana al puerto. Comía lo que le ofreciera la calle y se devolvía a gruñir sus angustias andando de un lado a otro. No creía ser un buen miembro para el clan, aunque había peleado lado a lado con ellos y había aceptado ser entrenado por Vladimir que le había enseñado a ocupar la navaja para apuñalar y decapitar exitosamente. Francine era la única que no necesitaba la lucha porque ella era el señuelo, la hermosa que atraía comida cuando ellos no tenían éxito. Incluso ella, la coqueta, la acosadora, se había aburrido de su presencia sombría y se había retirado a cazar sola.

El crujido de la puerta le avisó que alguien había llegado y al no escuchar ningún paso supo que era su creador. Solo Vladimir era maestro en el arte de ocultar el sonido de sus pasos y su figura como un fantasma.

-No te hace bien estar acá... si te recluyes solo vas a lograr que tu instinto se apodere de tí-

-Estoy bien...-

-No lo estás – declaró el rumano sentándose en el sitial que era de su uso exclusivo – y esto debería molestarme más... pero has sido un buen discípulo, eres fuerte y aprendes rápido, tu proceso de adaptación y la forma en que te aferras a esta vida me son admirables, pero... - el inglés se acomodó frente a él esperando su juicio - mi problema es que si sigues así, si te descontrolas, puedes poner en peligro al resto del grupo-

-Nunca te haría daño... ni a ellos-

-Eres inestable en este momento... puedes delatarnos, puedes provocar un escándalo...- No pudo negarse. Arthur no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar su propia norma de estar alejado. -y es porque te quiero conservar que te diré esto... si esa pasión tuya es tan grande, conviértelo, pero te advierto que una vez que el chico sea un demonio será responsabilidad tuya... yo solo intervendré si se hace necesario y no seré amable-

- Es imposible... es... no puedo hacerle esto -

-Bien... pero que sepas te estás haciendo esto a tí mismo -

* * *

"Ok... la primera vez salí vivo... puedo hacerlo de nuevo", se dijo el estudiante mientras apretaba la navaja en su bolsillo intentando reconocer la figura de Arthur en medio de la bulla y movimiento del pub. Estaba repleto de algunos trabajadores portuarios, algunos estudiantes, y otros. Unos de esos eran muy extraños, bastante... bestiales. No sabía si había desarrollado algún sentido especial para reconocerlos o si era porque ellos andaban por el mundo flotando en una nube de superioridad, pero ahora sabía de quién tenía que regsuardarse.

Reconoció de lejos a Ludwig y al chico castaño y alegre que le acompañaba. El rubio le dijo algo, el chico asintió y entonces se quedó solo sentado en uno de los banquillos del recinto agitando sus pies. Alfred vio esto como su oportunidad mientras se repetía que el chico era inofensivo, que si se había devorado a alguien era porque tenía hambre... que era solo un cachorro con dientes grandes.

-Eh... Hola-

Los ojos color chocolate se volvieron al escuchar la pregunta del recién llegado, de pronto su sonrisa se amplió y exclamó.

-¡Eres el amigo especial de Arthur! Veeee~, yo soy Feliciano, parte de la familia... ¿tú eres Alfred verdad?, lo he escuchado hablar de tí con Vlad, aunque se supone que es privado... -

-Lo estoy buscando... a Arthur, quedamos de vernos hoy – no se le daba nada bien mentir y por eso era una suerte que los sentidos demoníacos del jovial vampiro no sirvieran para leer atmósferas ni sutilezas.

-Arthur no viene hoy, hace tiempo que no viene, si quedó de verte seguro era en casa, aunque tú no puedes entrar porque no eres parte del clan... está prohibido -

-Pero yo los conozco a todos y además... incluso le he ayudado a matar a Iván, soy como del clan ¿ves?-

Feliciano abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y exclamó entusiasmado.

-¿En serio le has ayudado? ¡Qué bueno!, Veeee~, Iván era muy grande y me daba mucho miedo... para llegar a la casa debes caminar por... y luego...-

Luego de salir del local caminó casi diez cuadras antes de comenzar a adentrarse por la Rock Hill rode. Alfred pensaba que solo a unas criaturas como ellos se les podía ocurrir tomarse una casona vieja al pie del bosque, tan alejados del centro de la ciudad. Se preguntó qué clase de cosas harían en ese lugar, o si los vecinos de las casas más próximas alguna vez se dieron cuenta de la casona no estaba sola, o de la peculiaridad del grupo que allí habitaba. La puerta no ofreció mayor resistencia. Apenas alcanzó a cruzar por su mente la poca seguridad de la vivienda antes de darse cuenta de que eso mismo constituía una trampa para incautos. Se preguntó cuántos habrán hecho la misma irrupción que él estaba haciendo sin jamás salir vivos. Se preguntó si él mismo lograría salir con vida.

¿Y si no estaba Arthur? ¿Y sí el tal Feliciano le había tendido una trampa? ¿Y si le estaba esperando en la oscuridad para atacarle? O peor aún, ese Vladimir del que habló con respeto y que tal vez era el demonio en persona. Tragó saliva sopesando la posibilidad de huir. "Ya estoy acá", se dijo "y si intentara huir probablemente me encontrarían a tres pasos de la casa...vamos, valor..."

Comenzó a subir la escalera, sin querer ocultar el ruido de sus pasos, caminó con naturalidad pero siempre esperando que algo le saltase encima. En la segunda planta habían tres habitaciones, una de ellas cerrada. Se aventuró a intentar abrir esa puerta; apenas alcanzó a tomar el oxidado picaporte y ya una mano estaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

La voz calmada, masculina, el acento inglés y ese nuevo tono animal, le comunicaron al estudiante que estaba con Arthur; se dio vuelta a confirmarlo observando sus ojos verde oscuro fulgurantes en la oscuridad, felinos. Alfred se creyó, por un instante, al borde del desmayo.

-Vine a buscarte... has desaparecido-

-Pues sí, estoy muerto ¿recuerdas?, eso es lo que los muertos hacemos... como sea, no entiendo por qué has venido de todos modos -

El muchacho se tensó. Se sintió burlado, hizo un esfuerzo y recordó los desaires de Arthur cuando estaba vivo al recién conocerse. Esa dura frialdad no era algo que Alfred no hubiese enfrentado antes. Se armó de valor.

-Como tu mismo anunciaste hace un tiempo... he venido a pedirte que me transformes – Arthur le observó indiferente – no intento que me mates, solo quiero ser como tú-

-No me parece – respondió rápidamente el demonio – eres demasiado molesto, no soportaría tu presencia por la eternidad, además, por lo que he probado he perdido el apetito- El estómago del muchacho dio un salto, decepcionado, rabioso. -...resultaste ser un pésimo amante... así que por favor da la media vuelta y desaparece antes que llegue Vladimir y te use de postre -

Alfred apretó los puños, su tono de voz traicionándole.

-No te creo... no puedes haber cambiado de parecer tan rápido -

-Claro que pude, no eres la gran cosa, chiquillos como tu sobran en este país de mierda – la bestia estudió las reacciones del chiquillo. Alfred estaba impasible, sin intenciones de gritar algo de vuelta o salir corriendo. Había una seguridad en el chico que perturbaba al demonio, esa certeza que Alfred tenía de que el vampiro estaba mintiendo, de que se estaba negando no porque le desagradara la idea sino por alguna estúpida y noble razón. Sacó la la navaja del bolsillo, Arthur se puso en guardia; inmediatamente pensando en la manera de evadir el ataque del chiquillo sin hacerle daño, lo que pasó a continuación, sin embargo fue mucho peor que cualquier otro atentado contra su integridad demoníaca.

El chiquillo se abrió la camisa y con suma premeditación realizó un corte diagonal, no muy grande, no muy pequeño justo abajo del hueso de su clavícula, cerca de la yugular, arriba del pectoral, entre el rincón de la sangre y del deseo. Arthur gruñó de hambre y de excitación, sus pupilas dilatadas, su cuerpo agitado. El sufrimiento en ese rostro humano y al mismo tiempo animal era tan evidente.

-No te reprimas – pidió el humano - no te voy a detener – pero el demonio se negó cubriéndose la boca y nariz con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que parecía quererse arrancarse la cabeza.

-¡Eres un imbécil! - rugió enloquecido - ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo todo?... maldición-

-No lo estoy arruinando... es la única manera que encontré... -

-No quiero matarte-

-No lo harás... y si lo haces no importa-

Diciendo esto, Alfred pasó los dedos sobre la herida untándola de esa vida con sabor a sal y a bosque. Arthur casi se teletransportó a su lado, apresando esa mano, lamiendo cada gota con reverencia antes de llevar su lengua fría a la piel tibia, expuesta y abierta del pecho del muchacho y al contacto hubo un estremecimiento mutuo. Alfred estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, ansioso mientras la bestia vio crecer la sed y ansias renovadas. Succionó primero lo que iba saliendo lentamente de la abertura pero no fue suficiente y debió clavar los dientes. Eso fue el principio del éxtasis.

Una vocalización larga y ahogada resonó en los oídos de la bestia. El momento era superior, era sublime. Eran todos los estímulos de aquella noche gutural más otra cosa que no podía ser enunciada bajo ninguna palabra del idioma inglés. Alfred no era tan profundo en su pensamiento y aunque lo hubiese sido no había cabida para lógica alguna. Ese momento era básico, era todo lo que había sentido cuando Arthur se movía sobre él pero ahora no solo se concentraba en una parte del cuerpo sino en cada célula. Arthur estaba metido en cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos ahogándole de placer, era una caricia que venía desde adentro y que le convertía en el depredador perfecto. Aunque hubiese pasado por su cabeza que aquella situación era peligrosa y mortal, se hubiese quedado igual de quieto.

Lo único que le aterraba era la posibilidad de que el demonio se alejase de él y le devolviera a ese mundo terrenal y mediocre, por eso le agarró la cabeza para que bebiese más, para que lo dejase vacío . En cosa de minutos su agarre dio signos de debilitarse, Arthur se dio cuenta, y se maldijo por no haberse detenido a tiempo, entonces – haciendo amago de una voluntad que solo puede ser un residuo humano - se mordió la lengua y lo besó insistentemente. Alfred, que no podía ya controlar ya su respiración se ahogó entre sangre y saliva , tragando todo... la sangre de Arthur era amarga... era deliciosa. Hubiera querido seguir apropiándose de él, pero su humanidad... su débil humanidad se lo impidió. Pronto dejó de sentirlo, se adormecía, su aliento se volvió pausado y sus latidos débiles, lentos, imperceptibles, hasta que se detuvieron.

Arthur entonces ya no abrazaba a Alfred, era un cuerpo, una cosa, el deshecho de su pasión más furiosa. Lo olió, lo sintió enfriarse entre sus brazos y el pánico entonces se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Se percató de que esa risa espontánea y ruidosa, el color dorado de su piel, de su cabello, la forma en que refulgía al sol, su voz alegre todo se había desvanecido por culpa de su bestialidad. Si hubiese podido llorar... si pudiera hacerse daño. ¿A esto se refería Vladimir con una pasión que destruye? , pasó su mano dura, esa garra de muerte por el rostro inerte del muchacho. No tenía alma, solo tenía un corazón que no latía pero que nunca había olvidado a Alfred; que siempre le llevaría consigo a sangre y fuego.

En aquellas largas e interminables horas que pasó a solas en el bosque con el cuerpo a sus pies, dándose el valor para sepultarle, pensó seriamente en irse a esperar el amanecer y con eso una segunda muerte, una definitiva y entonces, el cuerpo inerte comenzó a endurecerse, pétreo, electrizante. El tono dorado moratado de la piel del cadáver recobró un brillo sobrenatural, su cabello ahora parecía hecho de oro, de algo incorruptible, su olor corporal mutó en un aroma dulzón, de bosque, de cielo. Arthur jadeó de sorpresa y los párpados del muchacho temblaron antes de develar la oscuridad que estaba fija en la figura de su creador como si quisiera apresarle por siempre allí, en la profundidad nocturna y eterna de unos ojos azules.

000

**Nota:** El título viene de una canción de Depeche Mode. Y antes de que me acosen, sí, me basé un poco en Spike de Buffy para caracterizar a Arthur. Lo de la pila de polvo y eso de quemarse al sol salió de Buffy, lo de que se debilitan en lugares sagrados, de la saga Medianoche de Claudia Gray. Lo de morir al destrozar el corazón de mi cabeza, y así, mezcla de cánones vampíricos jarcor y weas mías por doquier.

¡Necesito que se haga una campaña para regalarme un procesador de texto que me avise de mis errores de tipeo!

000

**PARA LOS LECTORES DE ENGLISH SUMMER RAIN: **Estimados, les debo hacer un comunicado que puede que no les agrade. He estado reflexionando sobre la historia, sobre lo que viene, he tomado en cuenta las acertadas sugerencias de una lectora y pese a que estaba todo listo, ahora quiero remodelar y alargar el fic, poner cosas importantes, explicar más cosas. Por eso mismo, creo que este domingo no habrá actualización; espero comprendan que es por la mejoría de la historia y como bien dicen por ahí "Disculpen las molestias, estamos trabajando para usted".

(1) Es una canción irlandesa de piratas, búsquenla por "Drunken sailor – Irish rovers" en youtube si quieren la escuchan para imaginar lo molesto que es que alguien cante eso mientras uno intenta dormir.

(2) El parque en que murió Arthur es el parque fuera de los campus de la universidad de Yale, es bastante grande y de noche es como un bosque oscuro, aunque transitado. Tiene una Iglesia y bajo ella una cripta que no es un lugar tétrico sino bastante visitado e iluminado. Busquen por "crypt at center church on the green" en google images y les saldrán algunas fotos de cómo es.


End file.
